Coffee Shop Love
by JapaneseNinjaNo1Mio
Summary: When Yuzuki Yukari is paired with IA to be roommates, she never expected to get as close as she did to the girl. When they visit the coffee shop together every day, their friendship blossoms into an everlasting love that can't be broken. Rated M because I plan to add a lemon sometime in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Yukari had never expected to be paired with IA, of all people. IA was the shy, akward, quiet girl in the house who never really said anything to her. She always was the butt of jokes, too, and she never said anything. Yukari thought IA always looked so sad when someone made fun of her or said something rude. But the pink-haired girl never said much to anyone about anything. This was the one reason Yukari had to try and befriend IA. After all, she had promised Ring she would get IA to open up a little. Now, Yukari sat on her bed watching IA. IA was sitting by the window in a beanbag chair, looking outside at everything. She was silent. Yukari carefully got up and walked over to the other female, making sure she didn't scare her like she often did when she walked up behind others.

IA sharply turned her head to Yukari.

"I heard you coming.." she said solemnly. Yukari blinked, then responded after a moment of thinking.

"IA, I was just wondering, maybe you want to go out tomorrow and get some coffee together? The UTAUloids have a really nice cafe I thought we could get to know eachother at." IA looked surprised, but slowly nodded her head before turning toward the window again. Yukari sighed in relief, quietly, and walked back to her bed. She plopped onto the sheets and layed back, satisfyed with what she had got the courage to just do.

* * *

The next day, Yukari woke up and got dressed quickly. She then proceeded to wake IA, who stirred and turned over. Yukari blew in the pink-haired girl's ear, making her jump up and let out a small quiet yelp. "Oh, IA, I'm sorry if I scared you.. Want me to go get the laundry and find your clothing?" "That would be nice... Thank you, Yukari-san.." IA got out of bed and located her hair brush in the bathroom. Yukari left the room, and came back a minute later with IA's fresh clothes. IA nodded her thanks and Yukari walked into the bathroom to give her privacy. When Yukari came out she took IA's hand and guided her out the door, leading her all the way to the UTAU coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls sat in silence in the coffee shop, until Momo Momone, a waitress of the cafe, came by. "May I get you two lovely ladies anything?" She giggled as IA sat up bolt upright in shock. Yukari ordered for her and IA, and then Momo left.

"So... IA, I heard you love to read." Yukari said, fumbling with her hoodie. IA nodded. "Do you like any books specifically?" "I like the Pokemon manga.." IA replied quietly, avoiding eye contact. Yukari leaned forward. She asked a couple more questions with IA's silent replies before Momo returned.

"Here are you drinks," Momo said happily. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Thank you, we don't need anything else." Yukari took a sip of her coffee before looking at IA. "Do you like coffee, IA?" The pink headed girl nodded slowly. "I have never had this type of drink before but I like it.." She took a drink from her coffee.

Yukari was overjoyed to be getting along so well with IA, even though she didn't speak much. They both kept up conversation, but considering how awkward it was IA silenced herself. Yukari reached across the table and laid her hand on top of IA's, making the other girl look up in surprise and a faint blush appear across her cheeks.

**"IA, will you be my best friend?"**

* * *

IA and Yukari now walked out of the coffee shop, holding hands. IA was actually smiling, and so was Yukari. The next day they returned to the coffee shop. Yukari never realized why she always felt so happy and floaty around IA. It seemed whenever they were near eachother Yukari felt this magnetic pull and would reach over and hug her new best friend.

Then suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

_'I..I think I'm in love with my best friend...'_ Yukari blinked._ 'No, you are just really attached to her. You don't have a crush on IA.'_ She slapped herself._ 'Why do you keep denying it? You love her and you know it!'_


End file.
